User blog:Yapmaci1234/Yapmaci1234 .
|-|Base= |-|Kaoiken= |-|KaoikenX3= |-|KaoikenX10= |-|KaoikenX20= |-|FSSJ= |-|SSJ= |-|Ascended SSJ= |-|Mastered SSJ= |-|SSJ2= |-|SSJ3= |-|SSJ4= |-|SSJ Rage= |-|Mystic= |-|Berserk= |-|SSJ5= |-|SSJ6= |-|SSJ7= |-|SSJ8= |-|SSJ9= |-|SSJB= |-|SSJBKX10= |-|SSJBKX20= |-|SSJR= |-|SSJBE= |-|UI= - UI1= - UI2= }} |-|MUI= |-|SSJ4MUI= |-|Beyond= |-|Beyond Byakugan= |-|Beyond 8 Gates= |-|Beyond 8 Gates Byakugan= |-|Sith= |-|Lightning Mode= |-|Flame Mode= |-|Eggsplosion= |-|Scrambling Time= |-|Iron Man Style Armor= - Mark 2= - Mark 42= - Hulkbuster= }} |-|Carnage Mode= |-|Red Hulk Mode= - Red Hulk Mode 1= - Red Hulk Mode 2= }} |-|A-Bomb Mode= - A-Bomb Mode 1= - A-Bomb Mode 2= }} |-|Hulk Mode= - Hulk Mode 1= - Hulk Mode 2= }} |-|Fusion= - Miairn021234= - Uzairci1234= }} |-|Vehicle Form= - Car= - UFO= }} |-|Glitch Form= - Glitch Form 1= - Glitch Form 2= - Glitch Form 3= }} |-|MLG Cringe Mode= Summary Hi, ıam Yapmaci1234 and ı watch, search and do stuff about ARTS like bootleg, ripoff, mockbusters, 'kid family friendly things', YTP and more. I like Ben 10 alot. I also like M.U.G.E.N and ı think JUS chars are the best. I like Undertale, Sonic the Hedgehog too. There are so many stuff that ı like so ı can't write all of them. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Physical Characteristics * Resurrection * Limited Size Manipulation * Limited Reality Warping * Making Fortnite Dances * Meme Manipulation * Energy Projection * Electricity Manipulation * Infinity Gauntlet's powers can be found here. * Omnitrix's powers can be found here. * Healing * Lightsaber's powers can be found here. * Flight * Telekinesis * Superhuman Speed * Time Stop (Up to 5 seconds) * Limited Enhanced Jumping * The rest of the base powers are unknown Lightning Mode * All previous base ones. * Even More Powerful Electricity Manipulation Beyond and Beyond Forms * Some of the Naruto franchise techniques * Byakugan Abilities. * 8 Gates Abilities. * Surface Scaling * Chakra Manipulation Dragon Ball Franchise Forms * All previous base ones. * We all know what it does. Flame Mode * All previous base ones. * Fire Manipulation * Flight Carnage Mode * All previous base ones. * Carnage abilities. Red Hulk Mode * All previous base ones. * Red Hulk abilities A-Bomb Mode * All previous base ones. * A-Bomb abilities. Hulk Mode * All previous base ones. * Hulk abilities. Eggsplosion * All previous base ones. * Explosion Manipulation * Nuke Manipulation Scrambling Time * All previous base ones. * Time Manipulation * Time Travel * Time Stop * Time Rewind Iron Man Style Armor Mark 2 * All previous base ones. * Energy Projection * Explosion Manipulation * Flight * And other Iron Man abilities. Mark 42 * All previous base ones. * Energy Projection * Explosion Manipulation * Flight * And other Iron Man abilities. Admin Commands * Admin Commands Powers Vehicle Form Car * All previous base ones. * Superhuman Speed UFO * All previous base ones. * Flight Glitch Form Glitch Form 1 * All previous base ones. * Glitch Manipulation * MissingNo. Summoning * Superhuman Speed Glitch Form 2 * All previous base ones. * Glitch Manipulation * MissingNo. Summoning * Superhuman Speed * Weapon Creation Glitch Form 3 * All previous base ones. * Glitch Manipulation * MissingNo. Summoning * Superhuman Speed * Weapon Creation * Regeneration(High) MLG Cringe Mode * All previous base ones. * MLG Manipulation * Cringe Manipulation Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A '''to 0 | Memetic | '''Infinitely Memetic | Massively Beyond Infinitely Memetic |1 Billionth Degree of Infinity Massively Beyond Truly Infinitely Memetic | Memiest Memetic | Memiest 1 Billionth Degree of Infinity Massively Beyond Truly Infinitely Memiest Memetic Name: '''Yapmaci1234 '''Gender: '''Male '''Attack Potency: '''1-A '''to 0 | Memetic | Infinitely Memetic | Massively Beyond Infinitely Memetic |1 Billionth Degree of Infinity Massively Beyond Truly Infinitely Memetic | Memiest Memetic | Memiest 1 Billionth Degree of Infinity Massively Beyond Truly Infinitely Memiest Memetic Speed: '''Faster than haters. '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Memetic+ Durability: Infinitely Memetic+ Stamina: '''Very high '''Range: Changes Side: '''Good Equipments Notable Attacks/Techniques * '''Super Kamehameha: A powerful energy wave. * Force Freeze: '''Stopping time for 5 seconds. * '''Force Heal: '''A force move that heals you. * '''Force Choke: '''The famous Darth Vader move. * '''Force Lightning: '''A strong lightning move. * '''Shii-Cho: '''A Lightsaber mode. * '''Makashi: '''Lightsaber's probably the fastest mode. * '''Soresu: '''Lightsaber's most defensive mode. * '''Ataru: '''A Lightsaber mode that focuses on attack. * '''Djem So: '''A Lightsaber mode where you spin like a tornado to attack. * '''Lightsaber Modes Overload (Yeah, the Name Kinda Sucks): '''A move where you have to use one more Lightsaber mode in order to cause a powerful damage. * And Many More Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts